Little fairy
by The water is warm
Summary: Vampires led by Edward Cullen rule over the mermaids and the fairies. When the youngest fairy princess steals a possession of Edward's, he takes her away to his cold home in the mountains.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the affiliated characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The tiny girl fluttered her equally small wings quickly, looking around herself nervously as she hesitantly moved toward the tall dewy grass below. Her father had put her in timeout for flying by the mermen again. He had told her off, saying that the majestic sea creatures would do terrible things to her. That they simply were not safe. She didn't understand. They were always kind to her when she visited them. Just earlier that day a group of males had invited her to go down and play with them on the rocks that rose above the sea. She had been about to fly down when Angela, her older sister, had found her and whisked her away siwftly. The little girl had been upset at being taken from her new friends and threw a small fit, crying and squirming. Of course, as soon as her father left her to finish her timeout by herself, she had flown off from the beautiful white flower, flipping in the air and giggling happily. It wasn't long before she found herself in a field of long grasses right nest to the sea shore, staring down at a small sparkling object. She couldn't see what it was, but was slightly nervous. She knew that it must have belong to someone and although she couldn't see them, they could've been nearby. She weighed the possibilities in her mind, '<em>What if they were angry with me for touching their possession?'<em>

Carefully, she fluttered closer and closer to the ground, finally reaching out a hand to scoop it up and fllew away as fast as her small wings could carry her. Finally, she found her way back to the white flower her father had told her to stay at, out of breath and filled with excitement. She opened up her tightly closed fist, revealing a beautiful necklace. She gasped in amazement, stroking the stunning stones with her little fingers. It was a silver chain, with lots of little pink crystal beads around it, a large clear diamond located in the very front, between the smaller pink beads. It was breathtaking, and she stared at it in wonder. A small movement of air startled her into closing her fist sharply, shoving it in the pocket of her little pink dress. The girl looked up to see her father flying toward her, golden crown proudly settled on his head. She didn't have to wear a crown, that was only for the King and Queen, her mother and father. She was thankful, having to worry about the expensive item all of the time would be quite a nuisance and she was sure she would lose it within a day. The elegant man finally stopped in front of her, looking down at his lovely daughter sternly.

"Isabella, you left, didn't you." His voice accused. She shook her head, giving him her best look of innocence. It was obvious she was lying, due to her ruffled hair and flushed cheeks, but with one look at her huge brown eyes he melted. He couldn't deny his youngest child anything. She was fifteen and still had two more years of growing before she would stop, remaining the same for the rest of eternity as an immortal. She was so innocent, oblivious to the dangers of her world which were plenty. All she wanted to do was play all day, she believed the entire world to be her playground, all the living things inside it her friends. His daughter was still too young to understand that not every soul was a good one. The Merpeople were vicious by nature, and known for luring young fairies into the sea where they would harm them for sport, in several cases going so far as to rape them or drown them. The vampires tended to leave them alone, but if a fairy bothered them, they would kill them without second thoughts. The king tried to keep his youngest safe, but she was the adventurous type, she always seemed to slip away from the watch of her siblings, finding trouble somewhere by herself.

"I'm sorry papa, I just couldn't help it!" Her small voice interrupted his thoughts and he nodded, ruffling her hair and leading her back to the small patch of flowers where the royal fairies slept. The flowers were roughly ten feet across, their stems strong and varying in height. The lower petals were strong enough to support the light weight fairies, but the inside petals soft enough to wrap around themselves for warmth. However warm the flowers were, it often got quite cold at night. While the rest of her large family was warm enough under the petals, Isabella was very small, even for a fairy, and tended to get cold much easier. So, she would sleep snuggled up to one of her brothers or sisters for body warmth. They didn't mind, she was the baby of the family and they all doted on her. Her parents had many children, like most of the fairy families. She had never counted how many siblings she had, but they filled up most of their flower patch. Tonight, she refused her mothers help in changing into her little slip for bed so she could hide the necklace in it's pocket. Still giddy from her discovery, she flew over to where Angela was already lying down and crawled under the petals next to her, retracting her wings back into her back for the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Isabella was the first to wake up. Carefully, so as not to disturb her family, she quietly flew from the flower patch, singing to herself as she flew toward the sea and stopping to eat some fruit from the trees below. She hoped to see the mermen she had met the day before, and this time her sister wouldn't be there to pull her away. She moved slowly in the fresh morning air, soaking up the small sunshine coming from the horizon.<p>

"Isabella!" came a call from below her. She startled at hearing her name, but looked down at the sea, confused. Finally, she saw Jacob, one of the mermen, sitting on a rock and looking up at her. Happily, she flitted down, landing delicately on her feet next to him on the rock, wings still out.

"Hi Jake!" She said happily, smiling shyly at him.

"Hello Isabella, you look lovely this morning." she giggled at the compliment before looking down she noticed she had forgotten to change into a day time dress and was still wearing her night shift. She didn't mind, but it was so boring, she preferred her colorful dresses.

"Thank you! where are the others?" She asked politely. He grinned at her, and she smiled back, oblivious to the cruel lust written on his face.

"Why don't you come with me sweet heart, I will take you to them." He said. She thanked him and he motioned for her to follow him. She did so, laughing as he did little tricks in the water for her amusement. They finally reached the shore, where, true to Jake's words, the mermen were.

"Hey guys, look who turned up!" Said Jake, and they shared a look she didn't understand. They were all in the shallow water so that she could be near them without them needing to leave the water or Isabella needing to enter it. From what she knew, they could leave the water but didn't like it very much because it made their tales go away. For whatever reason, they were all moving from the water, advancing toward her slowly. It made the little fairy scared, she didn't understand what they were doing. Isabella was shocked as she watched their tales disappear, legs appearing in the same spot. Embarrassed by their nakedness, she hid her eyes, wishing they would go back in the water. Suddenly, A freezing arm grabbed wrapped around her waist, causing a scream to burst from her mouth.

"You will return to the water. She is mine." Said a deep, soft voice. It was beautiful, like the softest petal, and yet dangerous at the same time. Her eyes opened to see the mermen swimming away quickly, for some reason terrified. Isabella wiggled, turning around so she could see who it was that scared the merpeople so badly. He was just as perfect as his voice, tall and muscular with striking features and bronze hair. A glance at his red eyes informed her that he was a vampire. She shrunk away, intimidated by the strong man in front of her. Opening her mouth she discovered her words seemed to refuse to come out. "hello darling. I believe you have something of mine.?" His smooth voice trailed of slightly and she stared at him, eyes wide, mouth gaping. The little fairy couldn't process his words but before she knew it, he was right in front of her once more, hand reaching into her pocket and pulling out the beautiful necklace she had found. It took her a moment to comprehend that the beautiful trinket belonged to him. Finally, Isabella found her voice.

"I'm very sorry sir, I didn't know it was yours. Honest!" she said cowering away from his penetrating gaze. she had never been so scared before, he just looked so... dangerous. He chuckled, the low sound scaring her even more and she felt her wings come out automatically, ready to carry her away. she flitted upward as fast as she could but the vampire was faster, grabbing her ankle which sent her crashing back to the ground. she cried out in pain as the place on her ankle he had gripped sent waves of pain through her. Tears rushed down her face and she sobbed, curling up on the ground and clutching at her ankle. Her vision was blurry, and she couldn't see what was going on around her, all she could feel was the pain. She had never experienced anything like it before. She felt the same cold arms picking her up gently, his voice cooing in her ear comfortingly. She sobbed into his hard chest, wishing unsuccessfully for the pain to stop. Finally, She felt her mind drift and she fell into a heavy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

****Hello my lovelies! I was totally surprised by how many people seem to like my story! It's like my own little fantasy world where I can indulge all of my little kid dreams... Anyways, for those of you that asked, I realized I didn't exactly explain the sizes of everyone/thing very well. Merpeople, Vampires and Fairies are all human sized. However, fairies are on the smaller side, short and skinny. Basically fragile/dainty looking I guess. I will explain more in the story. Also, the flowers there are big. Really big. They aren't high off of the ground and they are big around.****

****Okay, on to the story!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.****

****Enjoy!****

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen was a strong, powerful vampire who controlled entire vampire race. They were at the top of the hierarchy and ruled over the mermaids and mermen with little difficulty. The sea people would sometimes try to rebel, but no matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't beat the stone Vampires. They were a vain, self centered race, always trying to obtain the best for themselves without thought to how it might affect others. They were immortal, and could reproduce, but often killed each other in fights, which kept their population down.<p>

The Vampires also controlled the fairies. Fairies were delicate, shy creatures. They spent most of the time playing carelessly, worries rarely filling their minds. They were fragile, and never tried to fight the vampires, knowing they would die instantly. This caused fairies to be flighty, a natural instinct for the prey. They were innocent, peaceful, a perfect community amongst themselves. Fairies usually had very large families, but unlike the sea people, they tended to stay with the same mate for all of their offspring. It was very common for the fairies to have multiple children at a time, twins, triplets, quadruplets and so on. Because of this, there was a large number of them. However, there were also many predators for the delicate race, the Merpeople the most notable, that prevented overpopulation. The vampires tended to leave the innocent creatures to themselves, seeing little need to disrupt such a gently society.

The tall vampire sat on the bed next to the tiny girl, stroking her hair gently as she slept. She had struggled most of the way to his home, but eventually collapsed in exhaustion. It wasn't very long after that that she was fast asleep in his arms. She was adorable, her long curly brown hair framing a heart shaped face with delicate features and huge brown eyes. She was small, even for a fairy. The lovely creatures with wings were the size of humans, but their frames were all very slight. He doubted this particular girl was even five feet tall and she was very slim. She looked so fragile in his eyes. He reminded himself that he would need to be gentle with her, he could easily snap the little girl in half on accident.

She looked very similar to Renee Swan, the queen amongst the fairies. He couldn't help but wonder if she was perhaps a member of the royal family. She didn't seem to be full grown yet, probably only fourteen or fifteen. She had a few more years before she reached the age of seventeen and would be immortal, frozen in time. Unless of course, she were to be killed by either a sea person or a vampire, which wasn't all that unlikely.

Her large eyes flickered open, looking around the room in confusion and eventually landing on him. He listened as her heart beat sped up and understanding dawned in those brown orbs. She squeaked and her wings protruded, natural instincts turning on as she tried to flutter away from him. The mess of blankets held her down top the bed and she looked at them, confused. She was used to the large flowers, she had never even seen a bed before. She had seen houses and mansions that belonged to the vampires, but had never been inside of one. The blankets were heavy, and even though they provided plenty of warmth, she didn't like them.

"Hold still darling, you will hurt your ankle." He said calmly, watching her struggle with the blankets. As he said it she screamed in pain as she moved her ankle. He sighed, he hadn't actually meant to harm the girl, but she had tried to escape him and he had reacted with instinct, reaching out to grab her but forgetting his own strength.

Little Isabella was terrified, she had never experienced fear such as what coursed through her then. The beautiful man that had taken her here was so terrifying, though she found it hard to pinpoint why. She wondered if he would try to hurt her again, like he had done to her ankle.

"What's your name little one?" He asked in his velvety voice. She couldn't help relaxing at the soothing sound and she looked up at his red eyes.

"Isabella." She said simply. He smiled.

"Isabella, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." She gasped, realizing who he was. Edward Cullen, the most powerful vampire. Her heart beat increased even more as she tried desperately to scramble away from him, fearing for her own life. He gently put a hand out, holding her down to the bed and pushing a strand of hair from her face. "Relax darling, I won't hurt you." He spoke. She started crying once more, shaking with fear.

"Please, please sir, I didn't mean to take your necklace. Please, just let me go!" She already missed the wide open space, fresh air and flowers. She wanted to go home to her mother and father and siblings.

"No my dear, you will have to stay with me for a while. Tell me, are you related to Renee Swan?" He asked, changing the subject.

"She's my mother." She said, crying harder as she thought of her. He stroked her hair once more, wiping the tears from her cheeks with a cold hand.

"So your a princess?" He cooed to which she nodded, sniffing.

"How old are you, princess?" He asked, honestly curious.

"Fifteen years." She said, burying her face in the blankets. She wanted to go home so badly.

"From what I know, all of your siblings are fully grown, are you the youngest?" He asked, continuing his line of questions.

"Yes. Please, I want to see me brothers and sisters, let me go home!" She begged, big eyes pleading with him. He shook his head, not bothering to answer her again.

"Let me see your ankle princess." He said, not waiting for permission as he pulled the blankets she had been struggling with away effortlessly. He carefully unwrapped the bandaged area and she remained stock still, scared of what would happen should she move. She gasped as the white wrapping came off, revealing the swollen bruised ankle underneath. Soon tears filled her eyes once more. She had never been hurt so badly. Despite being incredibly clumsy when she had to walk on her feet, that had only resulted in small bruises and bumps. This looked ghastly, and felt worse. "I'm sorry Princess. I didn't mean to hurt you." He cooed, placing a cold hand over the wound. It helped somewhat by numbing the area. Edward left for several seconds, returning with a small pill and a glass of water. "swallow this." He said simply. She looked at it, confused, '__Why is the water in that round container?'__ She had only ever drank it from her hands out of the sea before. Seeing her confusion, he explained, "Put the pill in your mouth, but don't chew it. Then take a drink of the water and swallow it whole. It will make you feel better." she did as he said, managing to spill the water all over herself. She was amazed by how clear it was, she had never tasted water so pure in her entire life. He smiled at how trusting the innocent little girl was. Her eyes flickered up to him, guilty at having spilled water all over his blankets. "It's alright Isabella, they will dry. Are you cold?" He asked, taking in her soaking night gown. She nodded and he disappeared, quickly returning with one of his own sweaters. "Put this on." He said simply. She fluttered up, to the other side of the room, bending the knee with the bad ankle so it wouldn't touch the ground as she landed. She looked at him, seeing that he was still looking at her. She motioned for him to turn around and he chuckled, obeying her demands. When he turned back around, she was fluttering a few feet off of the floor, the soft brown sweater going all the way to her kneecaps. She was used to dresses, colorful ones that went to about midway down her thighs and were tight around her upper body, usually sleeveless. Being used to living outside under the sun, fairies didn't need warm clothes. However, his sweater was comforting in the chill of his mountain mansion and warmed her up. He smiled at her, laughing at how his sweater completely swallowed her up. Her big eyes flickered to the door, wondering if she should try to run now that she wasn't held down by the blankets. Sensing her thoughts, he narrowed his eyes at her, warning the little fairy that it was a bad idea. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she looked down, scared of the intimidating man before her.

"Are you hungry Isabella?" He asked softly. she shook her head no, but he disappeared anyways, fixing her a bowl of raspberries. When he returned, he almost laughed to see her struggling to try to open the window. His room was in the basement of his castle sized house and had only a small window near the ceiling to avoid contact with the sun which though harmless, was less appreciated by the vampires. She probably could have fit through it, but she would never be able to get something so heavy open. Her little wings flapped quickly as she pulled uselessly at the latch, she hadn't heard him come in. Loudly, he set down the glass bowl on a table, startling the girl. Her head whipped around, the classic guilty child look filling up her face. "Come on Isabella, that wont work and we both know it." He said, not bothering to pull her away. Even if she did manage to escape somehow, he would catch her within seconds. Her wings stopped moving and she fell to the ground, sobbing in a little pile. He moved cautiously, trying not to frighten her. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Isabella's species feared water, with a passion. When looking at it or drinking of it it wasn't <em><em>so<em>_ bad; however, it was a natural instinct for them to avoid entering large pools of water, due to the many predators, predominately the sea people that lived there. Growing up, Isabella's mother had always used a sponge and a small wooden basin of water to carefully clean her, never even considering letting her enter the sea to bathe. She had flown over the expanse of liquid many times, but never actually entered it. This was probably the reason why she was fluttering off of the ground, scrunched against the corner ceiling as Edward attempted to persuade her to come down. He had been trying to give her a bath, but she refused adamantly, scurrying as far from him as possible. The room was incredibly large with an equally big bath tub taking up most of the room. It was larger in size than many pools, and quite deep.

"Come on little one, it's just water. What are you afraid of?" He coaxed gently, his voice soothing. She shook her head sharply, not saying a word. Isabella was terrified, knowing how easily he could reach over and pull her into the enormous, pool like tub. Despite the high ceilings, he would be able to jump using his vampire abilities, and catch her ankle, pulling her back down with him. She knew that no matter what she did to try to escape his grasp, he would overpower her. "Tell me Isabella, what is it?" He questioned gently. She tried, really tried to figure out why she was so scared of the water, but it was difficult to explain the reasoning behind a natural instinct.

"It's dangerous in there, it will hurt me. Papa says to never, ever go in the water, there are bad things in there." She said in a rush, heart beating frantically.

"Like what? What could possibly be in this water that could harm you? Especially considering I'm here to keep you safe, I wouldn't let anything hurt you darling." He said gently. "And look, the water is clear. You can see the bottom, there is nothing there." He soothed, motioning with his arm for her to look. She shifted forward a bit, considering his words. He was a vampire, the most powerful vampire in fact. If he didn't want anything to hurt her, nothing would. The sea people were supposed to be the most dangerous beings in the water and even they had swam away in fright when Edward had told them to leave her alone. Also, now that she looked, it was obvious that it would be very difficult for any sort of animal to hide in the crystal clear water. He grinned, seeing that she was beginning to agree, and turned, wearing his swimming trunks so she wouldn't be upset or scared by his nudity, and cannon balled into the water, causing an enormous splash that had little Isabella screaming and covering her ears, shutting her eyes tightly. He rose to the surface elegantly, floating easily as he smiled at her softly.

"Come on little one, it feels wonderful!" His low voice spoke. Ever so slowly, she flew lower toward the ground, moving toward the edge of the pool like bathtub at the same time. He smiled at her, swimming gracefully. She sat on the ground at the edge, and slowly dipped her foot in the water, startled at it's warmth. It was strange, lighter than air. "You will want to put your wings in darling." He said gently. She cocked her head at him, confused.

"But then I will fall to the bottom." She spoke as if it was an obvious fact. A loud chuckle escaped his mouth and echoed around the room.

"No Isabella, water is different than the air. I'm floating, see? And the sea people can as well." He explained simply. She jumped, suddenly comprehending the fact that he was able to float on top of the liquid, with no effort. He wasn't even holding on to anything. She had thought that only the sea people could do that, that it was part of the powers unique to their race.

Still unsure if she trusted his word, she slowly entered the water, gripping the side tightly. It felt surprisingly pleasant, not at all like she had expected. And it was so strange, like flying without her wings. The water was light, more so than the air. She was surprised to find out that she could in fact stay on top, nothing tried to pull her to the bottom. Her mouth hung open as she gasped at the strange feeling. Edward smiled at the little fairies discovery, swimming toward her slowly.

"You can let go of the edge. You might feel like you are being pulled down a bit, but if you move your legs you can stay up." He said, his voice comforting. Hesitantly, she let go of the edge, panicking slightly as she started to sink. Remembering his words, she kicked her legs, and struggled with her arms, surprised at how easy it was to stay at the surface. Grinning she took a deep breath and stopped moving, keeping her eyes open as she went under the water. It felt strange at first, but soon she could see just as well as she could above the water. The need for oxygen wasn't strong yet, and she kicked around under the water, delighted at the feeling of weightlessness. It felt similar to this when she flew, but the experience was so much different without wings. Finally she swam to the surface, gasping for air and laughing happily as she gripped the side once more. Edward grinned at her, splashing water at her playfully. She turned around, opening her wings and flapping them quickly, causing large amounts of water to spray all over him. He reached forward, grabbing her around the middle with a strong arm and forcing her wings to still. He chuckled lowly in her ear.

"Darling, you don't play fair." She grinned at him cheekily, before slipping from his grasp and diving under the surface once more. He smiled softly before following her.

****As always, give me your thoughts, opinions, comments, questions, ideas, grammatical mistakes, (constructive) criticism****


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters****

****Enjoy****

* * *

><p>Isabella woke, feeling utterly miserable. Her throat burned, her nose was runny and her entire body felt like it was on fire. She was lying on Edward's bed, snuggled under layers of soft blankets and silk sheets. The fairy coughed loudly, causing her throat to sting even more painfully. Tears filled her eyes as she hopelessly tried to wiggle out from under the heavy blankets. She coughed once more, pausing in her struggle as a fit of raspy coughs overtook her fragile body. Just as she wondered why Edward wasn't there, he walked through the door with a tray. Red eyes looked her over, frowning slightly at her sickly state. Effortlessly, he pulled the blankets off of her, leaving the silk sheets. A small smile graced her face as cool air hit her burning skin. He climbed gracefully into the bed next to her, setting the tray on the mattress. Reaching out a cold hand, the vampire wiped the hair out of the fairy's face, along with tears that had formed on her cheeks.<p>

"Good morning darling." He said quietly, pity evident in his voice. His words forced a sob out of her aching throat and she reached her arms out to him. In all of her fifteen years Isabella had never been sick before and wasn't used to the feeling of being ill. He smiled gently, pushing her arms away carefully. For as hot as she felt, she was in fact freezing, and he didn't want to worsen her state with his cold body. "No Isabella. Here, drink this." He handed her a bottle of water with medication mixed in. She cried harder, wishing for the simple comfort of tough and failing to comprehend why he would not grant her it. Not questioning his words, Isabella took the blue bottle. He had already opened the straw for her and she drank slowly. He stroked her hair soothingly as she took in the flavorless liquid. Her tears dried and her breathing evened, her heart calming to a steady beat. At first swallowing hurt her throat, but as she progressed, the pain subsided. once she finished the drink, he took the empty bottle from her, placing it on the tray and propping her up on three pillows. He handed her a box of tissues, helping her blow her nose before placing a bowl of cheese and broccoli soup in her lap. Isabella's skin seemed to have cooled down to the point where she was actually cold, and thankful for the heat the porcelain bowl provided.

The little fairy ate the food slowly, her appetite almost nonexistent. It made her throat feel good however, so she continued to push the spoon into her mouth. Edward watched carefully, making sure she didn't spill any on herself. Noticing her shivers, he pulled a few blankets back up over her lap, placing the bowl of soup on top once more. The silence, only penetrated by the scraping of the spoon and bowl, was present but not awkward.

Noticing her eyelids beginning to droop, Edward pulled the soup away, moving the pillows so she could lie down. She snuggled under the covers, holding the sheet in her small fists. He continued running his strong fingers through her mahogany hair until she was asleep. Sighing, he picked up the tray, walking at a human pace through the halls of his mansion to the cooking area. He didn't do the cooking, or very much other work for that matter, he had vampire and sea people slaves for that. Handing the tray to one such vampire, James he believed his name was, he swiftly turned and put on his shoes before leaving through the front door for a meeting. He couldn't help but wonder what had caused Isabella's sickness. She had been fine earlier that day, so he assumed it must have been the bath. He hadn't been paying attention to the temperature of the air, and had waited to long before remembering to give her a towel. The vampire supposed that her being left in the cold while wet, and the high levels of stress she had been under had probably wreaked havoc on her immune system. He was a bit anxious about leaving the tiny fairy alone when she was in such a state, but she was asleep. Everything would work out fine.

* * *

><p>The council consisted of several influential vampires, headed by Edward, who had the final way in any decision made. They had representatives for both the fairies and the mermen, though neither could do more than state their opinions. The vampires were the strongest as well as most level headed race, and were for the most part accepted as rulers. The Merpeople were violent and vicious, and often acted without thought of the consequences and it took quite a bit of enforcement for the vampires to get them under control.<p>

The fairies generally followed any rules established, but were an easy going race and had little desire for politics. However, their concern for the unicorns, an already rare species was growing and the council as a whole understood that something must be done. The Merpeople, who hunted the majestic creatures for fun, protested angrily against taking action to prevent hunting them. Edward had sent out a large group of vampires in an attempt to obtain more accurate statistics on the population count, and the results were even worse than anticipated. There was a lot of pressure to take action, but it was easier said than done. They had informed the Merpeople that the punishment for killing or harming a unicorn in any way would be severe, but it seemed to have little effect.

The meeting seemed to go incredibly slow. Truthfully, he didn't care much for the unicorns himself, but he new that along with the cultural aspect, the unicorns played a large role in the ecosystem as well.

Edward felt his head continue to wander, his thoughts straying to the lovely girl, lying sick in his bed. He remained silent, putting the others' comments into the back of his brain to consider later when he wasn't so distracted. They were discussing possibilities for making the repercussions more severe. Some were saying that killing a Unicorn should be punishable by death, while others were suggesting a smaller repercussion such as out of water slavery for three hundred years.

After about two hours, the meeting finally came to a close and Edward thankfully left quickly, his body ready to be where his mind was.

INSERT LINE BREAK

"Edward?" Asked a small feminine voice.

"Yes?" The answer was low, masculine.

"When can I go home?" She sounded hesitant, yet desperate.

There was an exasperated sigh.

"Isabella darling, I am getting tired of telling you. You won't be going home. Not anytime soon at least." His expression was slightly angered, but he remained still.

She tilted her head down, her hair creating a shield, protecting her from the Vampire's gaze. Her shoulders shook slightly and she stifled a sob.

Edward forced himself not to groan out loud_, 'if she continues to cry so much, could she become dehydrated?'_. He reached out a hand, wrapping one of her chocolate colored curls' around his pointer finger lazily.

The vampire took a deep, unnecessary breath. Though he was slightly frustrated with the conflict against the Merpeople, he didn't want to take it out on her.

"Isabella, have you ever seen a unicorn?" He asked gently. She looked up quickly, eyes red and puffy, cheeks wet. She was surprised but it was already easy to see the passion she held for these creatures.

"Yes. Papa has showed me them a few times. They are so wonderful, but he says its sad because they are going away. I don't know what he means. Have you ever seen a unicorn?" She was speaking quickly, her voice excited. He smiled down at her softly.

"I have seen many things in my lifetime little one, that includes unicorns. Your father is right. The unicorns are going away. Do you have any idea why that would be?" He spoke gently, trying to distract her from her homesickness.

"No! I don't understand! We love them so much! They wouldn't leave us!" She exclaimed. He shook his head at her naivety.

"The Merpeople are killing them too much. There are not very many left anymore." She gasped, tears returning to her eyes.

"No! No! The Merpeople would never do anything so cruel! They are so nice to me, they wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone a unicorn." She seemed unsure of herself.

"Darling, you seem mislead. The Merpeople are not some kind peaceful culture like your own. They are cruel, manipulative. They live for the sport. Of course they would kill unicorns." Her bottom lip trembled and she choked back a sob, shaking her head. Suddenly the dam broke once more and she cried miserably on the sofa where they were seated in one of his living rooms.

Edward sighed once more, realizing he should have picked a lighter subject of conversation.

"Come on sweetheart, I think you could use some sleep." He said, scooping up her pitiful form in his solid arms. Edward carried her all the way to his bedroom, setting her down and tucking her under the covers. She was just sniffling at this point, her eyelids drooping. With a kiss on her forehead, he turned off the lights and left the room.

It wasn't even a second before a high shriek pierced his ears from behind the door that he had closed behind him.

Fearing she was in some sort of agony, he moved with superhuman speed back into the room and was by her side in an instant.

"Isabella! Isabella are you alright?" He questioned, turning on the side lamp and looking her over. She reached out her arms for him, crying. Suddenly, he remembered that the little fairy would be unused to sleeping by herself, and the prospect was obviously terrifying for her. Under different circumstances he may have left the girl to get over it, but she was already under enough stress as It was. He would only have to stay until she fell asleep anyways.

He lay in bed next to her, staying on top of the sheets so his temperature wouldn't affect her. She snuggled as close to him as she could get, still sniffling sadly.

"Are the unicorns really going away? Can't you do something?" She cried out.

"We are doing what we can Isabella. Don't worry about it, I will fix everything. Just go to sleep now." he said softly, stroking her hair. She opened her big brown eyes, looking up at him intently.

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise." Her head was down once more, her eyes closed.

"Thank you Edward." Said Isabella. He leaned his head down, smiling softly into her hair, his strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame.

"Your welcome princess."


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters****

* * *

><p>"Papa will come for me soon."<p>

Edward glanced over the top of his book at the small girl warming herself in front of the fire. Though the weather was warm enough, his basement room seemed to kill any sign of heat.

He wondered if he should explain to her that no matter how much her father had cared about her, she was just the smallest part of his eternal life. The same eternal life he wouldn't dare to risk by confronting a vampire. Charlie had lived a long time, experienced many things, and had many children. Even though he had held much affection for his youngest daughter, there was a chance he hadn't even noticed she was gone. Edward wondered if he should tell her the truth or let her believe her little fantasies. Isabella was such a delicate creature, hardly made for a world of cruelty in a struggle for power. The vampire decided to say nothing, and returned his gaze to his book.

"Momma misses me a lot now, she's looking everywhere I'm sure." Edward frowned behind the cover of his text. These false notions would harm her if she followed them.

"Addie and Ben won't have anyone to play with. I really need to go soon, I'm sure they are lonely."

"Who are Addie and Ben?" He asked, half curious.

"My brother and sister. Momma says they are twins, they were born the same day. They just came of age before I left. None of my older brothers and sisters want to play with them anymore. They're too grownup, that's what papa says." She looked down sadly, her homesickness apparent.

Sighing, Edward knew the conversation would lead nowhere.

"Are you hungry?" She shook her head no. "I think you should eat something." Isabella still had a bit of difficulty finding her appetite, and Edward feared for her health.

"No thank you." Her voice was quiet, hardly a whisper.

"Come with me." Her soft gaze didn't move from the fire. "Isabella, come here." He demanded sternly.

She winced at the force in his voice and fluttered over to him quickly. He grabbed her tiny hand in his own larger one and lead her through the mansion to an elaborate dining room in silence.

Gently, he sat her on a chair before sitting down beside her. There was a slight blur and a tray was suddenly in front of her. She jumped, startled, and looked at it curiously before turning her eyes to look at him questioningly.

"Vampires darling, we have many... abilities. Just eat." She looked back down before once more returning her gaze to him, her eyes pleading. Her huge eyes seemed to go straight to his cold heart, but he remained firm. Realizing that he wouldn't budge, she stared sadly into the yogurt, hands folded in her lap.

"I don't want yogurt." She pouted.

"Well you have to eat something. Is there a different food you would prefer?" She sighed heavily, grabbing the spoon and scooping up the tiniest amount of yogurt. Slowly, she brought it to her mouth and ate it. She set the spoon back down and looked up at him expectantly.

His strong hand reached across her, picking up the spoon and filling it with yogurt.

"Open up." He said calmly. She shook her head 'no' and he carefully but firmly pulled her jaw open, forcing the food inside. he held it shut so she was forced to swallow before he let go.

Immediately she flew up from her seat, almost touching the high ceiling as she sped through the double doors.

Edward heard her soft sobs as she wandered quickly through the rooms, to an unknown location. She wasn't trying to get somewhere, she was trying to get away from somewhere. He knew she was panicking, but decided to let her be for the time being. Even if she found the way out she would never be able to open the door.

* * *

><p>Eventually Edward found her curled up under one of the guest beds in a random wing of the enormous mansion. Her breaths were even, dried tears staining her pale cheeks.<p>

Sighing, he carefully pulled her out, scooping her into his arms for what felt like the millionth time and carrying her to his bedroom. She was shivering and he realized she was probably becoming ill once more, despite having just recovered.

He frowned.

He knew this wasn't healthy for her. She needed fresh air and more social contact. Little Bella was obviously extremely homesick, which was taking tole on her physical well being.

Truthfully, he wasn't entirely sure why he was keeping her holed up in his home. She was just so innocent, so light, so unlike himself. It was a relief, a break from the harsh reality of eternity. She was almost like a pet, though he respected her life and intelligence to a much higher degree than some animal.

At first he didn't even think about it. Like a child seeing a shiny new toy, he simply took her without thought of consequence. The complexity of the situation grew however.

Two weeks went by and Charlie had somewhat unexpectedly been very upset by the loss of his daughter, and assumed the mermen had killed her. Though he didn't act upon his fury, it was apparent that his resentment for the sea creatures grew by the hour. Perhaps it was unrelated to his grief, but charlie was weary of his royal duties, and after serving for hundreds of years, finally passed the crown on to his eldest son. He was at that time on a small vacation with Renee, who was also quite upset with the loss of their precious one. The new King among the fairies, Sam, was a good soul, and suited the role well from what Edward had observed for the short time he had worn the crown. He would be marrying soon, and his wife would take the role as Queen.

* * *

><p>Isabella slowly grew more comfortable with Edward, though she still longed for her home every day and ate barely any of what food he offered her.<p>

On one particularly sunny spring day, Edward sat at his desk, skimming through his mountain of paperwork. Isabella lay on her stomach on the soft carpet, her face scrunched in concentration on the puzzle in front of her.

"I have someone for you to meet." His baritone voice stated gently as he reached a hand down to stroke her soft chocolate hair.

"Will they want to hurt me?" Was the first question to escape her mouth. Edward nearly winced.

"Darling, I would never let someone hurt you. Her name is Alice. She is a vampire, like me. She is very nice, I'm sure she will just adore you." He felt Isabella relax slightly, cuddling farther into his chest.

"When is she coming?"

"She will be here any minute now. You don't have to see her if you don't want to. I know you are not feeling your best."

"I want to meet Alice please." He smiled softly.

"She wants to meet you too." He didn't mention how furious she was when he told her he had been keeping the girl locked up the whole time.

"In fact, I believe she just came in. How about we go meet her in the main sitting room. Would you be okay with that?" She nodded. Standing up from the bed he picked her up, carrying her lightly through hallway after hallway in an instant. The moment he laid her down on a couch, in came his sister.

Alice was short, though not quite to the extent of Bella, and had spiky black hair.

Moving at a human pace she came forward, hugging Edward halfheartedly before pushing him away so she could see Isabella.

"Edward! You should no better! Its bad enough you keep her shut up in such a cold place, the least you could do is bother to put a blanket over her! Look! The poor thing is shivering! I can't believe you.." and on she went, blabbering away, not giving either of them a moment to speak.

Edward sat back in a chair opposite the couch where Alice sat with Isabella's head in her lap. It was obvious the little fairy liked her. She seemed comfortable with the vampire, Edward suspected Alice reminded Isabella of her mother a bit.

Taking a deep breath he tried to relax and not worry about the little demon that was his sister he had just unleashed.


	5. Chapter 5

****IMPORTANT READ THIS:: I went back and did some editing and touch ups to smooth the story over a little bit. There were a lot of inconsistencies because of the time gaps between when I wrote my chapters (sorry!). I combined some chapters because they were really short and didn't deserve a whole chapter. You are probably going to want to go back and re-read, but nothing too drastic changed. Except Renee is alive. And changing the tone in some areas so it's not so bumpy****

****I think that's it. PM me or leave a review if you have questions.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight****

****Enjoy :)****

* * *

><p>"Pretty please Edward?" Alice asked in a lilting voice, her eyes begging him.<p>

"No Alice, no means no. I'm sorry." Responded Edward, a bit frustrated.

"Why not? What are you scared of? It's not like I'd let anything happen to her!" She glared at him, fury written across her face. "You can't just keep her locked up in here forever. You know that. Please?" she ended softly, pleading with him.

Edward groaned, running a hand threw his hair. "I'm sorry Alice, really, but I'm just not comfortable with it yet. Please, just accept it." she looked at him for another minute before realizing he wasn't going to crack.

"Dammit Edward! Try thinking about somebody besides yourself for a change. This child has to fade away in you chambers because you 'just don't feel comfortable' with letting her go outside for twenty minutes? Nothing is going to happen to her. I won't let her escape, and no harm will come to her. Just twenty minutes Edward, that's all I'm asking. Just think about how happy it would make her." he stared at her and she smiled lightly, "Please?"

With a light chuckle Edward shook his head at her. She was too convincing for her own good, he could never say no to his little sister. "Twenty minutes, only in the garden out back, and I'm coming with."

Alice grinned, "Deal."

It was warm enough outside that Alice quickly Isabella dressed in a flowery cotton sundress. She agreed to wear the matching hat, but absolutely refused the sandals. For some reason Edward could not comprehend, Isabella absolutely abhorred wearing shoes.

As they walked towards the outside door, Isabella fluttering her wings softly, Edward became more and more nervous. He considered putting a harness on her, but didn't want to constrict or demean her like that. They stopped at the double doors, Isabella giddy with excitement and Alice smiling at her. Taking a deep breath Edward gently turned Isabella to face him and leaned down so she could look into his eyes.

"You need to understand, that letting you go outside is a treat. Please, do not make me regret this decision. If you attempt to leave the garden area, I will catch you and there will be consequences. Understand?" The words were harsh but he spoke them softly, begging her to understand. She looked a bit nervous with her big doe eyes and lip between her teeth.

"I understand Edward." he smiled down at her and moved away, pushing the doors open.

She flew out immediately, giggling as she spun in a circle, her feet only lightly touching the ground as her wings did most of the work. He smiled, she was beautiful to watch, graceful and dainty. Alice laughed lightly and followed the little fairy, pointing out the different flowers and telling her about them. Delighted, Isabella fluttered around the enormous flowers, grinning as she found a yellow one if the same kind as those in her family's sleeping meadow. Laying down in the center with her legs bent softly, she pulled one of the petals over herself and giggled softly, enjoying the warmth from the petal as well as the sun, which was shining brightly. She looked over as Alice jumped onto the flower next to hers, slipping slightly and nearly falling off before she finally found her balance.

Laughing, Alice turned to the little fairy, "You make it look so easy!" Isabella laughed and Alice swayed slightly again.

"Are you okay up there?" asked Edward, his deep voice containing the tiniest hint of humor.

Isabella gently scooted on her stomach to peak over the edge of the flower, grinning down at Edward who was standing on the ground below. He grinned back just as Alice tried to copy the little fairy's movements and went tumbling off the side of the flower with a shriek, catching herself just in time to land in a crouch. Edward and Isabella laughed while Alice glared at them playfully.

"You try it if you think I'm so bad at it!" she demanded Edward. He chuckled and then Glanced up at Isabella. She nodded back, smile firmly in place.

"Watch me." he said with a grin before leaping up toward the same flower the fairy was on. She screamed in surprise, but he landed in a perfectly balanced crouch in the dead center of the flower. Giggling Isabella moved back toward him with ease.

"He's really good Alice!" she yelled down and Edward smiled at her sweet voice.

"I don't believe you!" Responded his indignant sister. Giggling, Bella reached Edward and lay down next to him. His moves were carefully planned to keep the correct balance, but fairies possessed a natural grace that allowed them to play and sleep on flowers with ease. He smiled down at her, and pulled a petal around them both, chuckling at her huge smile.

Alice chose that moment to use her vampire strength to slightly shake the otherwise unbending stem of the flower. Isabella shrieked as Alice had just moments before. They came falling down in a tumbling mess, Isabella landing on Edwards chest, which heaved with laughter. Alice, who had quickly moved to the side, laughed at their disheveled state. Isabella just lied on his chest with a big smile and droopy eyes.

Sighing, they relaxed in silence for a few minutes, before Edward looked down to see Isabella had fallen asleep, her head against his heart and fists clenched tightly in his shirt. He looked up Alice who quietly mouthed goodby before disappearing. Moving slowly, the Vampire stood up, carrying the girl back into his house and laying her softly under the blankets on his bed. With a kiss on her forehead and a smile on his face, he left the room.

* * *

><p>The demands from the fairies to take action to save the Unicorns were increasing. Meanwhile, the Merpeople were acting even more rebelliously. The council had put several new laws in place, but all led to the same disappointing lack of effect.<p>

The stress had put Edward in a terrible mood, and it was only a matter of time before he snapped. Truthfully, he was surprised his gentle mood had lasted as long as it had with Isabella. Though he was a fair ruler, he was generally stern in demeanor and known for losing his temper.

Isabella seemed to feed off of his fowl mood, refusing to eat nearly every food he offered and hiding in the incredibly large mansion when tried to force feed her. Though he was both faster and stronger, her delicate frame allowed her to be very sneaky when she desired.

After several days of this, Edward noticed her weakening from lack of food, and decided to let her out in the gardens in an attempt to lighten her mood enough that she would eat of her own accord. It was a bit hypocritical of him, as he himself was in even worse humor, but he took a deep breath and walked her out to the gardens, the atmosphere tense. She walked instead of flying, and he noticed her limping slightly, her ankle still bad from when he had grabbed it, and he let out a low growl of frustration. She didn't look back at him but instead continued walking toward the doors. He unlocked and opened them, giving her a warning stare to remind her to behave. She smiled slightly, immediately brightening as she breathed deeply in the fresh air. The sky was a bit cloudy, and Edward new a storm would come soon, but it was well enough for the time being.

Isabella already had her paper thin wings extended and he couldn't help but be amazed by their fragile, shimmery beauty. He followed her slowly as she fluttered up among the flowers, his yes watching her every mood from where he stood on the ground. She was still smiling, obviously quite pleased to be outside. Her dress, a long sleeved fluttering blue gown that Alice had brought her, ended just above her knees, the different strips of fabric flowing in the wind. She was truly breathtaking in the eyes of Edward, and he felt a bit of tension leave his shoulders. He glanced down for a moment, noticing that he needed to have someone out to pull the weeds which though small, could grow in numbers quickly and wipe out several flowers.

Glancing up he looked around for a moment before he froze in horror. Isabella was flying away as fast as her little wings could take her, and already nearly out of his site range. Edward let out a deep growl of fury before racing after her, everything around him a blur of colors. His eyes were trained on the little fairy as he slowly gained on her, her head trained straight ahead as she tried to fly faster, higher. He was thankful for her weakness due to hunger, which kept her from flying more than about twenty feet above the ground.

Just as she neared a deep stream, he crouched and leaped as high as his muscles would take him, and grasped at her, catching her by one of her quickly flapping wings. She shrieked as he wrapped his Stone-like arms around her and they both went plummeting into the water below. They landed with a great splash, which cut off her scream. Under the water, they seemed to move in slow motion as Edward twisted to move her above him as they smashed into the rocks at the bottom. Their eyes were both still open, The vampire's narrowed and the fairy's impossibly wide. Edward took the full impact of the sharp stones , recovering nearly immediately and retaining his grip on Isabella as he pushed up toward the surface. He quickly swam to the shore dragging a choking And sobbing Isabella behind him. He felt pure fury coursing threw him. _How dare she? How dare she try to run away from him?_

It had started to rain and the sky was darkening rapidly. He ignored her sobbing and didn't look at her as he held her tightly and raced back toward his mansion. He slammed the doors behind him and continued wordlessly to his room where he threw the sobbing fairy in, slamming and locking the door behind her. Ignoring her sobs and cries for him, he raced away, moving at his vampire speed as he ran and ran from the house and the little girl inside it.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alright I will try to post longer chapters, but that also means they wont be as often as they would be otherwise. I think I'll aim for weekly updates.<strong>**

****Or would you guys rather shorter more frequent updates?****


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, if you didn't go back a read threw the editing, all you really need to know is Renee is alive, Charlie gave the crown to his son Sam, and Bella and eddy have been together about three weeks.****If anything is confusing or looks out of order, PM me or leave a review and ill do my best to clean it up :)****Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! I'm so honored to have all of you like my little story!****Disclaimer: Don't own it**

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed and thunder shuddered the ground as Edward ran for hours, his body never tiring, but his mind ever so slowly calming down. The echoes of Isabella's cries sounded continually through his brain. As much as he tried to suppress it, guilt seemed to creep farther into his body by the second. An image passed through his head of the little fairy hiding in the corner of the bathing room, her face full of mistrust as he said the words, '<em>I won't let anything hurt you<em>.' He noted that though both her first and her second time being fully immersed in water were with him, they could not have been more different.

_Her face the very definition of terror, and all because of him._

He didn't even think twice before he turned 180 degrees and increased his speed.

He wasn't be wasn't done being angry and he certainly wasn't calm, but he knew there was a hurt little girl who needed him and nothing would stand in his way of reaching her. Not even himself. The instinctual urge to go to her seemed so basic, so simple and yet so unexplainable.

It took him three more hours to get back to his castle-like home, despite increased speed. When he finally reached the grand front entrance it was in the early hours of the morning. The sky was as dark as pitch, with the exception of the occasional flash of lightning, and he was drenched with water as James unlocked the door. The blonde vampire's eyes glanced at his dripping clothes and matted hair before he quickly moved out of the way, letting his king through the doorway.

Though Edward had rushed to return, he faltered as he entered the house. Stalling, he dismissed James and reached down to pull of his seemingly shredded shoes at a human speed.

Shaking his head in an attempt to rid the strange anxiety from his mind, he walked forward with a posture of confidence. In what seemed to be no time at all, the vampire stood in front of his bedroom door, his hand slipping into his pocket for the key. Quietly, he unlocked it with steady hands and walked in.

His eyes searched the room quickly, his eyebrows furrowing when he wasn't met with a single inch of smooth skin, brown curls or glossy wings. He felt panic wrap itself around him and squeeze. His throat tightened and his un-beating heart clenched painfully, his eyes still moving rapidly, though his body seemed to be frozen in place.

Never in his existence had Edward thought that anyone, let alone a little fairy girl, could affect him as harshly as she did in that moment. Just the thought of the fact that she could be gone, that he could never see her beautiful big brown eyes again, was enough to make him want to keel over in horror.

In his frozen panic, it took Edward several moments to realize that the room, no matter how dark and empty it looked, was not silent. There was a soft thumping sound, a sound that he could sense, could feel in every cell in his body. Just as his mind started to process it, he noticed another sound. The soft movement of air. In, and out.

Coming alive from his frozen stance he rushed to the source of the noise. In less than a second Edward found himself lying on his stomach next to the bed, his red orbs taking in the site before him.

Isabella was lying on her side under the bed with her face toward him. Her soft lids were closed, and her cheeks were red with shiny red tear tracks. Even in her sleep there was a small frown on her lips and her brow was furrowed slightly. The vampire listened to her raspy breaths, his senses attuned to every subtle movement her body made. He stayed perfectly still, watching her small breaths. Any trace of anger he had had vanished and guilt had taken its place.

The rain continued to pound against the side of the house as ever so slowly, Edward reached forward to gently push a lock of hair from the fairy's face. He watched as his hand moved down and gently grabbed her shoulder, his other hand reaching under her armpit as he carefully pulled her toward himself.

Isabella whimpered softly, a wrinkle forming between her brows. Edward paused a moment until she settled and then continued to pull her out from under the bed.

Just as she was nearly in his arms her lids fluttered open. He took in her big brown eyes for a long moment before they widened and a squeak slipped from her lips. She squirmed from his grasp and her wings unfurled as she tried to fly toward the ceiling of the other side of the room, as far from him as possible. However, her feet hadn't even left the ground before she screamed and fell, landing in a lump on the floor.

Edward stared, startled, before he carefully moved toward her, his arms held out toward the fairy. Her teary, terrified eyes met him and she continued whimpering pitifully as she scrambled away from him toward the corner.

Edwards heart ached at the site of her terror. It was worse even than the first time she had awakened in his home, cuddled under the blankets with a swollen ankle. Any bit of trust she had gained for him was long gone, and it was entirely his fault.

"Come here baby girl, it's okay princess," he hushed her cries softly as he continued to move toward her shaking form on his knees. He heard a small '_no no no no no_' trail from her mouth and he hesitated before moving toward her once more.

"Hush princess, it's okay. You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you love, I promise." His voice was pleading with her, but her fear never wavered.

Isabella new she was cornered, but she didn't dare try to lift of the ground once more, her body still rocking from the pain of her previous attempt. She let out a sob when the vampire reached her, his arms still outstretched, his 'shh'-ing gentle. When his arms scooped her up, his strong hand holding her against his chest she screamed and struggled. Pain roared threw her at the movements but she continued, every cell in her body fighting to escape his grip. She faintly registered his fingers running through her hair and tracing circles on her lower back as he carried her to the bed and lay her down on her stomach. The little fairy scrambled to get away but his firm hands held her in place and she collapsed, tears staining the soft blankets below her as sobs wracked her trembling body.

From what Edward could see, her wing was injured. The beautiful bluish form was bent at an awful looking angle and when he touched it gently she flinched and a strange clear sticky substance was left on his fingers. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough medical knowledge to know how to help her, and knew he needed to take her to someone who did.

Isabella felt him wrap a blanket around her carefully, barely touching her wing. She continued crying but stayed limp as he picked her back up into his arms, holding her against his chest once more. She didn't bother to fight for exhaustion was consuming her, and instead leaned her head against his shoulder as she continued to cry. She was only vaguely aware of his wet shirt against her cheek and the light rain still falling above her.

Edward felt numb as his feet pounded against the hard ground, his arms wrapped tightly around the little fairy. Though he did not know the extent of her injury, he knew it was hurting her badly and he knew that he was the cause. He remembered when he had hurt her ankle, and how even then her pain didn't seem to be nearly as bad as it did then. No matter how hard he tried to prevent it possibilities ran through his head, each worse than the previous one. _What if it's broken beyond repair? What if it had to be removed? What if she could never fly again? What if he, in his anger, had destroyed the very thing Isabella held most dear to her?_He shook his head slightly, his hand that was gently holding the little fairy's head secure stroked her soft hair in an attempt to produce some type of comfort. Whether for the girl or for himself he wasn't sure.

Isabella's sobs settled down as she succumbed to sleep and Edward continued to cradle her limp form while his eyes aimed strait ahead. With his extreme speed, it didn't take too long for them to reach their destination, but worry seemed to stretch time and the vampire felt sure that the mere minutes had been hours.

They came to a stop in front of an average sized cottage buried deep in the woods, and Edward knocked quickly on the wooden door. It opened nearly instantly and a smiling brunette woman looked up at him.

"Edward, It is so good to see-" her eyes landed on the bundle in his arms and she cut off.

"I need to see Carlisle, is he here?" her eyes remained fixed on the back of the fairy's head which was just visible above the mass of blankets.

"Yes of course. Please, come in." The bronze haired vampire nodded in thanks and moved in, slipping of his muddy shoes before continuing toward where he knew the old vampire's office was with Esme right in front of him. She didn't ask any questions, but her body language clearly showed her concern and confusion. Edward almost smiled at the evidence of her motherly nature. Her and Carlisle, her husband, had raised many children together, including both fairies and vampires, though none were their own. They were both loving souls and couldn't resist helping poor, abandoned young one's. Edward himself had spent a number of years under their care.

At the end of the hallway, Esme pulled open the study door and moved aside gracefully for Edward to enter. The blonde vampire at the desk looked up, his red eyes meeting Edwards and then flickering to the girl in his grasp. What was the beginnings of a smile quickly faded and like Esme, a look of gentle concern graced his face. Is eyes flickered to meet Edward's once more with a questioning glance.

"Carlisle, I need some help."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, I joined the small chapters together so that they weren't so short and I guess reviewers who left a review on the old chapter 6 now aren't allowed to leave another on this chapter 6 (confusing sorry!) I'm sorry for the confusion, and this will still happen for a couple more chapters. If you still want to review, which I much appreciate, please leave it as a guest review with your real username as the guest name so I know who you are :) I appreciate it a ton guys, sorry about this!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't think sorry is going to cut it here… I know I haven't updated in forever! I don't even have an excuse, especially with all of your wonderful support! But here is a small chapter that I hope you all will enjoy.**

**Also check out the amazing banner by SapphireEyed-ValkyriePixie at flash-your-fangsdotblogspotdotcom (Thanks so much by the way! I love it and It was so nice of you!)**

**Anyways, happy holidays and I love you all!**

"She'll be alright darling, she's in good hands." Edward sighed, relaxing slightly under the comfort of the woman he called his mother.

"I know Esme, thank you so much for helping us, I didn't know where else to go." he spoke softly, his eyes focused on his hands that fidgeted in his lap. The small living room was cozy and a soothing crackling came from the fireplace. Edward relaxed further into the soft chair Esme had forced him into after claiming his pacing was going to destroy her carpet.

"Oh Edward, you know we are always happy for your company, no matter what the circumstance. Now stop your worrying; It's just a broken wing. Carlisle has repaired much worse." Her voice had a stern edge to it, and despite himself, Edward was soothed by the knowledge that his parents would take care of everything. "Now tell me Edward, how did this lovely girl come into your care? It is clear that you care greatly for her. I'm glad to see someone's finally found a way to get you to think of something beside work for a change." she stated with a twinkle in her eye.

"She is a lovely girl mother," spoke the vampire with a sad smile on his face, "And it pains me to have to tell you that she has no desire to stay with me yet I have selfishly been keeping her for myself." Edward felt shame as he admitted the truth to his mother, but he knew he could never lie to her.

"My sweet boy, why would you do such a thing?" asked Esme, sadness crossing her kind face. Edward continued staring at his hands and didn't respond to her. After all, what could he say? How could he tell her when he himself was unsure of the answer? Esme sighed softly, knowing that her son wouldn't answer her. She took comfort in the knowledge that he wouldn't harm the girl on purpose. Although he was perhaps too stubborn to admit to himself that he was harming the poor child in keeping her locked up away from her family. "Edward, we both know you won't give her up no matter how hard I try to convince you. You always were a stubborn little boy and I know that you need to come to a realization on your own. You have grown into such a good man Edward. One that your father and I are very proud of. I beg of you Edward, make the right decision. I will not force you to, but I trust that you will do the right thing." he glanced up and met her imploring eyes and stared for a moment, thoughts racing through his head. After what seemed to be an eternity - though in truth was merely several seconds - he nodded meaningfully before watching his fidgeting hands once more. Smiling slightly, Esme stood up and turned toward the kitchen with a promise to return with tea.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the rain had stopped and Edward was running home home with an unconscious Isabella wrapped in a soft blanket and cuddled to his chest. He could hear the soft beating of her heart and couldn't help a small smile. His little fairy would be okay. Carlisle had worked his magic, fixing her wing as best he could before sending them on their way with a bottle of pain medication and instructions to stay on the ground for at least three weeks.<p>

Arriving at the front doors to his mansion, The tall vampire opened them while being careful not to shift the girl in his arms. His footsteps echoed in the dark, empty halls and his eyes wandered over the paintings that covered the walls. He didn't have any real connection to them; Alice had picked them all out after he finally caved and allowed her to do "a little decorating" which had resulted in a complete makeover of the entire building. Once Alice set out to do something, there was no stopping her and Edward had learned long ago that it was best to simply step aside.

After reaching his bedroom Edward gently transferred Isabella to the large bed and pulled the blankets that at first had seemed to bother her to no end over her shivering form. She stirred slightly but quickly settled back down peacefully. Considering the amount of medication Carlisle had put in her system, Edward would've been shocked if she had already managed to wake up.

After changing into his night clothes, The young king relaxed into the bed next to the fragile princess and lay on his side as he allowed his eyes to watch the gentle rise and fall of the girl's chest. He had been so scared for her, worried that he had caused irreparable damage and his relief at discovering she would heal just fine was overwhelming. However, the guilt didn't leave along with the worry. The truth was that he had been angry and he had hurt her, something he had sworn to never do again. Esme's words trickled through his head. I trust that you will do the right thing.

He reached out a large hand and pushed some of the chocolate curls out of Isabella's face, revealing her dark lashes which contrasted sharply with those pale cheeks. He remained that way for hours gently stroking her hair as he stared at her delicate features. Knowing what he had to do, Edward tried desperately to soak up the peaceful moments with the girl he had grown to care for so very much. He committed every little line and curve to memory, drinking in her presence like a human suffering from dehydration.

Yes, he knew what he had to do but her was unsure if he could ever bring himself to do it.

**I would be so happy if you guys could leave a review or PM me to give me some of your ideas. I have something of a plot set up for this story, but I am in desperate need of some ideas/inspiration. Thankyou!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was so happy to see all of the support from you guys :) I get so excited every time I see a new review/PM/follow/favorite! I heard a lot of great ideas and some of them will definitely be making an appearance in the story...**

**This chapter owes a big thanks to ****_the prettiest wallflower_**** for introducing me to the "vegetable lamb". It's a particularly strange mythical creature that I took some liberties with... The stories about it are pretty entertaining and I suggest after finishing this chapter you google it :)**

**Anyways, here is another little chapter for you all, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Edward gently stroked the fairy's curls as she whimpered and squirmed slightly in her sleep. He held his breath when her eyelids fluttered open, revealing those dark orbs he loved so much. She scrunched up her face for a moment, looking confused and distressed before her gaze landed on Edward and her eyes filled up with sparkling little drops that ran down her face as she began to sob. Strangled whimpers escaped her as she cuddled into him, her sleep-soft hands struggling to fist his shirt. "E-Edward" she cried softly and he could swore he felt his un-beating heart breaking.<p>

"Hush, princess. It's okay. You're okay now. Shh... I'm so sorry darling, so very sorry" his voice cracked slightly and he rubbed small circles on her back as he held her to his chest. His gentle words and hands seemed to lull her back temporarily into a restless sleep. It wasn't until hours later that she sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching her little toes.

"Edward." She whispered to the softly snoring vampire. When he failed to respond she repeated his name a bit louder and he sat up quickly, sleep vanishing from his face as he looked over her. Their eyes met and she could see the regret and sorrow that lay beneath those beautiful emeralds.

"Do you hurt? Oh princess, I'm so so sorry for what I've done. I can't believe I-I" he broke off, looking slightly lost before shaking his head and looking around quickly.

"Does your wing hurt?" His velvety voice couldn't have possibly contained more concern.

"I-ah-a bit." Whispered Isabella, looking down as she struggled for a proper response.

"Carlisle - you probably don't remember - but he's my father and he patched you up last night. He gave me some medicine that should help with the pain." Edward climbed out of bed and going to the doorway he sent a servant for some fruit and a glass of juice before returning to the girl. She looked horribly nervous and even paler than usual as she lay practically buried in the bedding. Her eyes avoided his own and he sighed, turning away and running a hand through his seemingly untamable hair.

"Isabella, I know it's not enough, but I am so sorry for what I've done to you." He trailed off slightly and it was unclear whether he was talking about her injury or her kidnapping. He turned to face her once more and found those huge orbs already staring at him. Their eyes locked and the vampire felt his breath leave him.

The moment ended abruptly with the entrance of the food he had requested. He went to the bedside table, gently telling the fairy to eat her fruit as he skillfully measured out the correct amount of medicine to help with her pain.

thankfully Isabella's appetite seemed to have returned and she quickly ate the fruit and grimaced as she drank the medicine Edward handed her. His lips twitched in amusement and he handed her the juice.

"Better?" She nodded sharply and set the drink down. Her somber attitude only increased the guilt Edward felt, as he willed her bright, excited personality to return.

"Would you like to go to the gardens today? You can't fly yet, but perhaps you'd like to walk around?" His baritone voice was hesitant, and he was unsure if it was a good idea to take her back to the place where it had all started the day before. Isabella perked up ever so slightly at this, but again seemed nervous.

"Will-can Alice come with us?" She asked softly, and Edward had to fight to resist her pleading eyes.

"No love, I'm afraid alice is too busy today. Perhaps tomorrow she can come stay with you while I go to work." Frowning, Isabella nodded and looked down again. "Come on, let's get dressed." His velvety tones soothed her somewhat and she willingly wrapped her thin legs around him when he picked her up. It wasn't for a few moments of walking that Edward noticed the small shaking of Isabella's shoulders. Shocked he moved her chin up to look at her face and found glittering tear tracks trailing from big watery eyes.

"Isabella, what's the matter? Does it hurt too badly?" She just shook her head slightly and buried her face in his shoulder once more. "Honey, you have to tell me. Please," begged the vampire with a desperation-laced tone, " darling tell me!"

"I'm-I'm s-so sorry Edward! Please I- I didn't mean to- I just I just don't know why I-I-" her trembling voice cut off and she sobbed openly. Horrified, Edward clutched her to him and rubbed her back.

"No. No no no my little fairy. You have nothing to apologize for. This is entirely my fault and I never should have hurt you like I have." Her cries went down and not knowing what else to do, the vampire continued on toward the closet. He helped her slip into a warm dress before carrying her out to the gardens, praying that the fresh air would ease some of her sadness.

Ever so gently Edward let her slip to the ground, reminding her quietly not to try to use her wings. Her tears had dried and a slight smile appeared on her face at the sight of her beloved flowers. Glancing up at Edward she grabbed his large hand in her small one - an action that surprised the young king - and pulled him further down the path than they usually went. He smiled as he saw the tension ease somewhat from her small frame. The large flowers gave way to smaller ones, along with large sections of fruit trees and vegetable plants. Letting go of his hand Isabella began wandering, happily exploring the area. Edward sat down heavily on a stump, rubbing his temples but smiling as he watched Isabella run from plant to plant. Though he could see that her wing hurt, the pain didn't seem to be weighing her down for which he was thankful.

After nearly half an hour of running around, she came racing toward Edward, her cheeks pink and a small bundle clutched in her skinny arms.

"Edward- oh, Edward you simply must see what I've found!" She gushed, pulling on his shirt. Laughing, Edward looked in her arms.

"Hold still, I can't see." She did so and he had to stifle a laugh to see a tiny baby lamb clutched there.

"Edward- you _have_ to let me keep him. Please -"

"Of course." He cut her off, wondering how he could ever deprive the lovely fairy of anything she asked. She grinned happily and stroked her lamb, her skin flushed with excitement and her breathing fast.

"So, you found the vegetable lambs?" He questioned and she looked up, confused.

"Well I suppose if that's what he is. It was so lovely Edward, there were so many of them, and they are absolutely perfect and they were just growing on a plant! And they were bent over, stretching to reach the ground for some grass to eat!" He laughed at her happiness and looked down at the sleeping lamb.

"I suppose you would like them. They never grow up, you know. What will you name him?" Her face seemed to glow.

"Never grow up? What do you do with such wonderful pets, Edward?" She asked, forgetting his second question.

"I don't really know darling, perhaps another day we shall ask the gardener. Now come, I'm sure you are tired how about a small rest." He picked her up easily, mindful of the small animal and her hurt wing.

For the rest of the day she seemed to be in a haze of joy with her new pet, and Edward knew he'd never have the heart to tell her that the vegetable lambs were grown as a delicacy for upper-class vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I hope you liked the "vegetable lamb".. It's an actual mythical creature. I'm serious. Google it.<strong>

**Anyways.. I'm going to need some name ideas for the little guy, as well as any plot/scene/anything ideas you might have.**

**Thanks! See you soon and happy new year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for double posting this chapter! I had to do a couple little edits...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Thanks for all the love! sorry this chapters pretty short :**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Edward was awoken by a small whimpering coming from the other side of the bed. Sitting up quickly he moved to look at the other occupant. She was curled up, her arms gripping the pillow tightly and her legs kicking slightly. Her new lamb was snuggled under the blankets by her head.<p>

"Isabella" spoke the vampire softly, rubbing her smooth shoulder. The fairy let out another heartbreaking whimper and he shook her gently. "Isabella, wake up darling!" He said a bit louder. She slowly blinked awake and her eyes met Edward's for a moment before she scrunched up her face and began to cry. Shocked, the vampire pulled her to him tightly, but the sobs only increased.

"Honey, you have to tell me what's wrong! Do you hurt?" He asked hesitantly. Her small head nodded against his chest. "Is it your wing?" There was a pause before she nodded once more. He quickly pulled away and pushed her gently onto her stomach. She struggled for a moment but stilled after he hushed her soothingly. Her beautiful little wigs were limp against her back, rather than tucked in or spread and he carefully ran a cold finger down her bad wing. She whimpered again and flinched away from his hand. Her tears had lessened, but after his touch they started up once more.

"It's okay darling, you're okay. Just let me get you some medicine, yeah?" He moved swiftly to the door, and called a servant over, requesting a glass of water before moving back to his bedside table and measuring out her pain medication. As soon as the water arrived a moment later, he moved Isabella so she was sitting up and instructed her to drink first the medicine then the water. She did so without complaint and when it was all gone she remained sitting against his chest, her legs dangling to the sides and her head resting on his shoulder. Her tears had tried and she was quiet, but judging by the faint quivering of her body, Edward knew she was still awake. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his messy hair. Slowly, he moved her back into a laying position on her side, nearly smiling when her new pet snuggled back up to her. Isabella's breath had become steady but it still retained a slight rasp from all of her crying. The vampire watched the closed eyes for a moment, concern and guilt wracking thru his body.

The beautiful chocolate brown curls he so loved were stuck to the drying tears on the fairy's face, and with one last barely-there swipe of his hand Edward pushed them away from her face. "I'm so sorry love, go back to sleep. I'll have Carlisle check up on you in the morning." She didn't respond and the vampire realized she had already fallen asleep once more.

* * *

><p>The next morning found very tired Isabella and a somewhat nervous Edward. Carlisle was on his way, and Edward had been sure to give Isabella more pain medication. The little fairy was unusually quiet and the vampire could only assume it was due to fatigue from her episode the night before.<p>

Edward looked on from the other side of the grand dining room table as she pushed her oatmeal around with a spoon.

"Something wrong Isabella?" he asked carefully, "Does your wing hurt again? Do you want more medicine?" She looked up at him before returning her eyes to the bowl in front of her.

"I don't think I like oatmeal." she responded after a moment. Edward frowned. She rarely complained about the taste of her food. She either ate it or refused to do so.

"Would you like something else? You only have to ask, they can make whatever you'd like." He stated, nodding toward server in the corner. The fairy's eyes flickered to the server then to Edward.

"Where's my lamb?" She asked suddenly, seeming to have forgotten about the tiny animal.

"Still sleeping I believe."

"Can we go get him?" she asked, and the vampire ran a hand thru his already messy hair. After catching those begging brown orbs he caved and nodded.

"Yes, but you have to eat something first." She smiled slightly at him and he couldn't help but smile in return.

Isabella turned to the server and asked, "Excuse me sir, may I please have an apple?" Her politeness made Edward laugh but the servant simply nodded and left the room swiftly thru a door and returned a moment later, a fresh red apple in his outstretched hand. She took it, thanked him and stood up pulling Edward out of the main. She knew mostly how to walk from the Dining hall to Edward's bedroom, but she knew he didn't like for her to wander alone.

"Edward?" Isabella questioned between big bites of the apple.

"What is it darling?" responded the vampire.

"What do you suppose my lamb would like to eat?" Edward resisted the urge to laugh, and answered her.

"Just grass I believe. When Carlisle leaves perhaps we can take him outside for some fresh air and food. Does that sound okay?" She nodded.

"Is Alice coming today?" she asked, remembering his words the previous day,

"I'm afraid I completely forgot to ask her. We'll see if she can come later, but you might have to wait until tomorrow." The girl frowned slightly but nodded again.

"She'll love my new pet, don't you think?" Edward smiled and agreed, glad that her talkative nature seemed to have returned.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Carlisle had come and gone after informing them that the problem was simply that Isabella had slept on her back, and with her injured wing, it was essential that she lay on her stomach. Relieved to find out that it wasn't anything more serious than that, Edward thanked him and the blonde haired man left. Isabella had been shy around Edward's father, but livened up when he let her go outside with the lamb for a bit. However, the young King had a large amount of work to finish, and after discovering that Alive was indeed unavailable, he brought Isabella up to his office with him along with a pile of books, some markers and her lamb.<p>

Edward sat at his desk going thru e-mail after e-mail and a large pile of papers while Isabella lay on her stomach on the hardwood floor, kicking her feet up and drawing on a piece of paper. His mind wandered slightly, and the vampire wondered why she hadn't so much as glanced at the books when a thought occurred to him.

"Isabella, can you read?" His velvety voice questioned. She looked up from whatever she was drawing and shook her head before turning back to her paper, seemingly uninterested. Glancing at her paper Edward was surprised to see she had beautifully drawn one of the giant flowers from the garden. He had no idea she could draw so well.

"That's beautiful love, you have a talent." Isabella blushed under his praise but smiled brightly at him. After returning it, he moved back to his work with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that was kind of an awkward spot to end but if I kept going there wouldn't be another reasonable place to stop for awhile and I'm tired XD<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, leave me any comments questions Ideas mistakes etc in the review!**

**xoxo**


End file.
